


Clean Up

by luvsanime02



Series: Mandatory Fun Day Fics [41]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Superheroes, Humor, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Mild Language, Naked Clint Barton, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Bucky finds someone unexpected in his friend's apartment.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Mandatory Fun Day Fics [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311281
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 28th Winterhawk Mandatory Fun Day prompt found here: https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/189807031866/madrefiero-awesomemanasart-welcome-to-man-as.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Clean Up** by luvsanime02

########

Bucky isn’t expecting anything unusual when he walks into Steve’s apartment. He’s _definitely_ not expecting a really hot guy to be sitting on the kitchen counter, holding a mug of coffee and looking like a damn pinup model. Oh, and he’s naked.

Completely and totally bare-assed while lounging casually around Steve’s apartment.

Bucky’s best friend has been _holding out on him._

“Nice coffee mug,” he says, because it’s the most polite thing he can think of right now, other than ' _w_ _ow_ ’.

The guy flinches, because of course Bucky startled him, and coffee splashes onto the guy’s stomach. And lower, judging by the way he winces and reaches immediately for the nearest dishrag. 

“Aw, coffee - no,” the guy says, apparently talking to the burning hot liquid on his crotch. His brows are furrowed as he mops up the coffee, and Bucky should probably be doing something to help, but the guy is still sitting there naked on the kitchen counter.

As much as Bucky finds him attractive, naked people come with a ‘no touching’ rule in his mind, unless explicit consent has been given. He settles for crossing his arms and leaning casually against the doorway and trying to pretend like he’s not a walking disaster.

“Sorry,” he offers, because he has manners, really. “Want a towel?” 

The hot, naked guy just waves his offer away casually. “Nah, don’t worry about it,” he says. “My fault. Wasn’t expecting anyone to be here.”

Neither was Bucky, in point of fact. When Steve texted Bucky with a message that said he had to go out of town for work and to please check in on his cat every day, Bucky definitely didn’t expect to find a hot, naked guy in Steve’s kitchen.

Not that he’s complaining.

That reminds Bucky, though. “Are you here to feed Nick?” he asks. It wouldn’t surprise Bucky if Steve had texted him and someone else to both look in on his cat. Nick is a rescue and has separation anxiety. In fact, Bucky’s surprised that Nick isn’t in the kitchen right now.

The hot, naked guy frowns at him in confusion. “Who?” he asks.

Well, that’s not good. Bucky does some frowning of his own now. “Who are you?” he asks, trying to keep the edge of suspicion out of his voice. But someone’s in Steve’s apartment and doesn’t know who Nick is, and that doesn’t make sense. Everyone who knows Steve even a little bit has heard about Nick. Steve loves his cat.

Hot, naked guy shrugs his shoulders. They’re very nice shoulders. Defined and wide and-

Focus, Bucky.

“I’m Clint,” the guy says, holding out the hand not hanging onto the coffee mug. Which means he tries to hand Bucky a coffee-stained dishrag. Before Bucky can do more than raise an eyebrow at it, the guy - Clint - winces again and drops the dishrag into the sink.

“Bucky,” he offers. There, now they’re on first-name terms. “What are you doing here?”

Bucky doesn’t care if that was a little blunt. There’s a naked guy in Steve’s kitchen while his friend is out of town. A hot one, but still.

“I’m Natasha’s roommate,” Clint explains.

Just like that, the tension leaves Bucky’s spine. He hadn’t even realized how on-edge he’d become until then. Natasha is deadly and dangerous, and Bucky has no idea what her job is but if he found out that she was a professional spy, he wouldn’t even blink. She’d be great at it. More importantly, she has a roommate who’s been out of the country, and yes, now that Bucky’s thinking about it, his name is Clint. Okay, then.

“So,” Bucky asks, “why are you sitting around naked in Steve’s apartment?” He probably should have asked that question about five minutes ago.

Clint points down the hallway. “Laundry,” he says. “Our machine’s broken, so Nat gave me her key to Steve’s apartment and asked me to wash a couple loads.”

And knowing Natasha, she either asked Steve first or is positive that she doesn’t need his permission. 

Well, whatever. There’s not a crazy person breaking into Steve’s apartment to drink coffee naked and terrorize his cat, and that’s all Bucky cares about. That, and whether or not Clint’s single.

“Nick is Steve’s cat,” he clarifies, hoping Clint’s seen him around and that he didn’t somehow escape while Clint came in, or something.

Clint nods, his face clearing. “Oh, alright. He’s in the bedroom. There’s a load of clean bedsheets in there,” he says.

Dry, clean sheets are like catnip for Nick. Bucky sincerely hopes that Natasha doesn’t mind cat hair on her stuff. He assumes that Clint doesn’t, since he let Nick sprawl all over his things.

Bucky walks farther into the room and reaches for a clean dish towel, soaking it with cool water. “Here,” he offers, because Clint still has red splotches on his stomach. And his dick, Bucky assumes, although the coffee mug is strategically placed in front of that area.

Clint takes the towel. “And here I was trying to make a good impression,” he jokes. “Now there’ll be shrinkage.”

Bucky snorts out a laugh. “You’re fine,” he assures Clint. He’s more than fine.

Something in Bucky’s tone must clue in Clint to his interest, because Clint smirks at him and deliberately lifts the coffee mug to give Bucky a look. Well, he’s still wiping the cool towel over himself, but he’s not purposely hiding behind the mug any longer and the view is _very_ nice.

Bucky probably shouldn’t have sex in Steve’s apartment with the hot, naked guy that he found sitting on the kitchen counter. He’s probably going to end up doing it, anyway.

“So, how long are you staying?” Bucky asks, tone casual but his eyes purposely trailing over Clint’s body appreciatively.

Clint’s smile is all the answer Bucky needs.


End file.
